Where the Future Takes Us
by Twintaileddragon
Summary: (Sequel) Soul and Death the Kid left a long time ago to start a new life. They have a daughter and an amazing life, until Blackstar re-enters their lives. Soul was the target of his affections before but the new grown up blackstar is now attracting the son of lord Death. But WAIT! Soul and Kid had gotten married... had a family... Whats going to happen now? SoulxDTK DTKxBlackstar
1. The New Book

He heard the crib rattle as it was shaken back and forth, accompanied by the loud cries of a little baby girl. He strolled into the room quickly and picked up his baby rocking her slowly in his arms. He had a little more meat on his bones now, he wasn't so skinny anymore, although he was still as pale as he was in his youth. When he was young he made the decision when he was younger to leave home and move here with his lover. His husband was out at work which left him at home with Ayumi. He hugged her tight and her cries began to fade. She was giggling and reaching for her fathers nose.  
"My sweet child. My sweet sweet baby." He got a confused look on his face when he heard the door of their apartment close. He looked out into the hallway and placed his daughter in the crib. She was silent as her father crept into the hallway. "Anyone out there?" after a few second he heard a laugh.  
"Jeez Death," a familiar voice rang. "It's not a horror movie." Kid sighed and walked down the hall into the kitchen when the white haired man he loved was pouring himself some coffee. Soul hadn't called Death the kid by 'kid' since he turned 20. He started calling him 'Death' or 'D'.  
"Soul why are you at home?"  
"Bomb threat at the factory. Home early. Who cares."  
"Did you call it in?"  
"Irrelevant."  
"Still a child at heart arn't you Soul?"  
"Ayumi's asleep?"  
"I don't think so... I'll check in a minute.."Death moved in and planted his lips roughly on Souls. He responded quickly and ended it quickly to take another sip of his coffee. "Guess who's coming to visit tomorrow."  
"At least she called this time." Soul scoffed.  
"She just wants to see how much bigger Ayumi got."  
"I'm surprised you still want to see her considering what she said last time she came over."  
"My childs clothing will always be symmetrical!"  
"hehe Whatever you say D. So when i get home from work she should be here?"  
"Don't do overtime just because you don't want to see her."  
"I don't want to see her."  
"It's not like Blackstar is coming to visit, its just Maka. She isn't the one who practically forced us to leave."  
"I thought we agreed we would not say his name in this house."  
"Apartment."  
"Shut up..."  
"Well I forgave him. He didn't want to kill us."  
"End of discussion. No more talk of it in this house."  
"Apartment."  
"WHATEVER. Look D, I love you and he couldn't handle it. So drop it." Death simply looked and him and sighed audibly. Soul shook his head and rummaged through the fridge. "So," He started sweetly. "What did my little house husband do all day?"  
"Apartment."  
"D shut the hell up." Death chuckled and soul closed the fridge and finished off his coffee. "I'm going to take a nap."  
"It's mid day..."  
"So? I was at work for the morning part of today ."  
"Enjoy your nap." Soul lunged at Death and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"OUR nap. Drag Ayumis crib into out bedroom so we can all take a nap."  
"Shes 2, all she does is nap..."  
"Then she's a pro. Come on." Soul kissed Death on the cheek and walked down the hall into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed and kicking off his shoes and lying his head on a pillow. Death appeared in the doorway leaning against the all and shook his head.  
"You're tired?"  
"Yep."  
"You only worked 3 hours, I could do that."  
"You babysat a drooly little baby, I could do that."  
"Rude."  
"Just bring my beautiful baby girl in here. She needs her father."  
"She's had him all day."  
"I mean her favorite father."  
"...that hurt."  
"Then after you drag her crib in here put some ointment on that burn."  
"I'll get Ayumi." Death walked out of the room and returned dragging the crib next to their small bed. Soul had already fallen asleep and Death just scooted beside him silently. They dreamt together. Dreams of the past, present, future! Life was whispering spoilers and no one wanted to listen. Sending threatening dreams of a future yet to come, but sweet moments were in them too. These confusing dreams were thrown out.

Death had set up candles all over the kitchen area. He tucked Ayumi into bed and he sent Soul out to get some things. Now all he needed was to decide where he was going to be sitting or standing when Soul came in. Death sighed and tried to think of the best place until knocks came from the front door. He stared at the door for a moment. Was it Soul? No no no... Maybe it was...no. Death looked through the peephole and tried to see. The only thing he saw was blue..blue..  
He opened the door quickly and was at a loss of words. At 18 years old, his muscles now fit the rest of his body and his hair got so heavy gravity took its toll and it hung down. More was added to the familiar tattoos along his arms featuring an array of stars and things. Death didn't knwo how to react.  
"It's... been a long time kid." His voice was slightly deeper than the old days.  
"It's D now. I can't say it's a pleasure to exactly see you."  
"Look I know how I used to be... I came to apologize as soon as I figured where you were. It took me a long time to figure out where you were hiding from me."  
"We know you didn't-"  
"You know...Soul doesn't." Death held his breath in for a moment and avoided eye contact. He couldn't help but form a tiny bit of red on his cheeks and he even let out a nervous chuckle. The blue haired man even laughed.  
"Black Star..."  
"I came because Death city needs you guys. Your father has been looking for you. You only told Maka where you were...She refused to interupt your lives..."  
"My father..."  
"He needs you to take over now that your a young reaper..." Death tried to speak but he couldn't find the words. "A very attractive young reaper..." He looked inside at the romantic scene and snickered. "were you expecting me?"  
"No, I was expecting my husband."  
"So you got married?"  
"Yes and we had a beautiful baby girl through a surrogate."  
"Congrats." He clapped once happily and Death laughed.  
"Listen D, I came to see if you would come and relieve your father."  
"He still has a long while to go before I take over."  
"He wants to break you into the position."  
"...This is alot to take in."  
"I think it'll work..." Blackstar licked his lips and got closer. "Tell your husband... think about it... But either way you have to make a choice..." Blackstar smirked and began to walk down the hallway. Death could only stare as he left. Amazed. Even after he left his line of sight he continued to stare at the hallway until a tap came at his shoulder.  
"Hey...Nice setup inside." Death turned straight into Soul's embrace but STILL kept his shocked face.  
"Hey...how are...You're back..."  
"Yeah.. did you send me away just to do this?"  
"Yeah..." He was still slightly shocked but Soul interpreted it as being shy. Although the book was closed another one was open now. 3 hearts together again...still fighting old feelings...but now the tables have turned and things are going back to how they used to be. How much has Death city changed...without them?

* * *

Starting off with short chapters and pretty much a less beautiful writing style. My last story started off gorgeous but at least this ones started. I'll put more effort into later chapters.


	2. Home at last

He was still slightly shaken up from the visit but didn't want to alarm his husband. The romantic scene he had set up was ruined and after all that trouble he set up to get Soul to pick - wait a minute... Death couldn't help but be confused when Soul entered the apartment with no bags. Didn't he send him out for somethings? Soul caught on quickly and kissed his cheek.  
"I didn't go shopping, didn't have time. I was at Dave's Place."  
"You've loved that club since the night we moved here." Soul shook his head and smiled.  
"Not as much as I love you. So, lets sit down and eat. You went through a lot of trouble." The images of the adult blackstar flashed in Death mind and he shuddered at the very thought. As he told himself to keep his thoughts pure dirty images arose of him and the young man. He silence them quick enough by planting a kiss on Souls soft lips.  
"Yeah...Trouble... Say Soul, you know ..." Soul looked at him sweetly and kissed him on the nose."  
"Yes?" Soul pulled Death closer and planted a kiss on his forehead. Death couldn't do it. He was too nervous and far to scared of the outcome. He shook his head and nipped at Soul's neck.  
"I was hoping we could eat and maybe get straight to the bedroom." Soul held him closer and let out a short growl, feeling a slight bulge against his thigh Death flared up yet again. It was entirely too easy to make him blush.  
"Let's eat fast and get right to it."

Through out the entire meal Death tried to speak what he had on his mind, but he was scared to think of the adult blackstar. His manly think scar underneath his eye and his bulging muscles. The kid he used to know was now a man with the power to strangely attract him. Just thinking about the man made him blush and he couldn't let his husband see that. Soul looked at the man across from him and couldn't help but feel an elephant in the room.  
"What do you have to tel me...?"  
"What?"  
"We've been married for 4 years ... I know when you have something to tell me..."  
" Well...there's something on my mind... But you won't like it." A blush started to form on his face, the room only lit by candles was the perfect scene for it made it hard to see his distress. Soul stared him down making him more uncomfortable. "We got a visit today."  
"Maka wasn't coming for another week."  
"It wasn't Maka..." Soul put down his fork and looked at kid who simplely stared into his reflection in his glass of wine. His distorted image was telling him not to tell Soul anything...But he would find out eventually. "We have to go back to Death City..." Soul scoffed at the remark and shook his head.  
"No..."  
"My father needs me Soul."  
"..I understand but I'm sorry we can't."  
"We could leave and get a place there.."  
"Who came to visit D."  
"...My father needs me back Soul please."  
"Who. Came. To. Visit..." Soul stared him down already guessing the answer, but that wasn't enough, he wanted to hear it..  
"Soul."  
"Who was it."  
"...Blackstar..." Soul got up from the table and turned his back to Death putting his face in his palm.  
"He tried to kill us."  
"He didn't do anything..." Soul took a moment to breath and then turned around. Death shot his puppy dog eyes at him and the white haired man shook his head and formed a smile.  
"If your so sure... we can move back," Kid leapt from his chair and hugged Soul for all it was worth. "If anything happens it's your fault..."

It took a few days, much shorter than they expected to move out and get to Death City. As they approached the town memories rushed back to them so fast it almost hurt. They stared up at Death City, Ayami in Soul's arms marveling with them. The pain they went through...The drama... It was amazing to see the city again. Their old school still looked the same...but what came of their old friends? They walked through the streets and the sun laughed triumphantly at their return. They took a quick stop by the basketball courts to take a look. It was remotely the same although there was some new street art. No one was there except the ghosts of their pasts playing basketball. Death had told only 2 people of his return. The Thompson sisters. After Death had left, the girls continued to attend the DWMA as eachothers meisters living out of Gallows manor like they were Lord Deaths little girls. By now Liz was maybe 21 or 22. As they approached Gallows Manor scary feelings overcame them. The old thoughts rattle around in their head missing for so long and now were coming back worse than ever.

They opened the door to a completely dark house, Soul holding his family tight. LIghts filled the room in second as their old friend yelled with glee.  
"SURPRISE."  
"Oh my!"  
"I partly expected this." The baby began to cry and the two ignored everyone for a moment, trying to console her. Everyone was practically the same just taller and a little more mature. Looking over all their friend the boys greeted them all one by one, introducing them to the baby and asking how they've been holding up. Out of the corner of his eye, Soul spotted him. His blue hair much cuter down than it used to be when it was up. Riddled with battle scars and smiling weakly Blackstar approached the men and everything grew quiet.  
"Soul...Kid.." Death blushed as blackstar uttered his old nickname. A smirk formed on the young mans lips as he spoke his next words. "I'm sorry." Soul paused a moment and the air was tense until soul closed his eyes tight and then went in for the hug. The men nearly squeezed the life out of eachother.  
"Bro's again Soul?"  
"...Bro's" Everyone either cheered clapped or exhaled, happy that the couples struggles were over. Soul turned around and kissed Death on the cheek.  
"So you're here for good?" Maka started. Death nodded and kissed Ayumi on the cheek, who in the confusion ended up in his arms.  
"Yes. we're really excited to be home."  
"Hey D why don't we get Ayumi to bed and then come back to hang out with everyone." Liz nudged for Death the hand her the baby.  
"Let me do that, you guys can catch up. We picked up an amazing crib for her that looks like a castle." He passed his bundle of joy into her arms and as she walked upstair she cooed over just how adorable their baby was. The friends sat down and enjoyed an amazing evening together, laughing and playing. Old connection were remade and some new ones began to form. Through out the night the smallest hints were thrown back and forth between the pale man and his blue haired friend. To reassure his marriage he stayed beside Soul all night, but the temptation to flirt back was too great. Death spent that night thinking of his feelings and how to keep them under control. He had a whole new life that he didn't want to ruin just because of his lust. Damn lust is a powerful motivator.

They woke up side by side the next mornign in kids old room. The bed was big enough for the 2 of them and the baby had her own big room with plenty of new toys their friend graciously picked up. It's like they never left. Death picked up the pillow his head was under and hit soul with it.  
"Get up the baby needs to be checked on."  
"Man," Soul groaned. "You're up, you check on her." Death rolled out of bed with some much added force and ended up falling to the floor harder than he expected. " Ha..."  
"Shut up. I'm injured check the baby."  
"You fell 1 foot."  
"come on..."  
"Fine you big baby..."Soul sat up and threw his pillow at his husband who put his arms up weakly to protect himself. He slithered out of bed much easier and let out a laugh. Shirtless, he left the room to check on Ayumi leaving Death to just sit there. He stood up slowly and walked into the door frame when the doorbell rang. Since no one shouted 'I'll get it' Death assumed Liz and Patti weren't here. He wiped his eyes and let out a yawn, hoping Soul would answer the door. The bell rang again.  
"Soul.." Death shouted out.  
"I'm with the baby, you get it!" He sighed and started down the stairs. He was shirtless as well and despite looking really good he felt glazed over and crusty. Just waking up was a bad way to answer the door, But it wasn't exactly early. It was past noon, that was unusual for Death to sleep in. Parenthood and moving make you do that though .  
He opened the door slowly and sure enough he felt himself perk up and the blood began to flow to his cheeks.  
"Hey Blackstar."  
"Hey D, Is Soul here? You already forgave me a long time ago but I feel like I have to make it up to Soul."  
"He's with the baby please come in." as Blackstar passed him and he closed the door her couldn't help but feel the air tense. His cheeks were flared badly and there was no way to hide it. He suddenly felt really cold and embarrassed. Blackstar couldn't help but laugh at him as he squirmed.  
"You seem a little," Blackstar paused and looked at Deaths bare chest, far more toned than he thought it would be. He licked his lips and looked him dead in the eyes. "Red, this morning. Are you sick? Hot night with the Mister?" Death chuckled slightly.  
"No, just woke up is all." Blackstar approached him. The closer he got the more uncomfortable Death felt, but strangely he liked it. They both looked at the top of the stairs and Soul was leaning on the banister. Death's blush dispelled and not a moment too soon. Soul grinned at his friend and his love and waved to them both.  
"Oh hey Blackstar," he started "I didn't know it was you. Let me and D get dressed and we'll be right down." Soul disappeared again and Blackstar looked Death right in the eyes one more time.  
"We should talk later. Meet me by that old brick wall in the woods, we need to talk about something important." All he could do was nod and then start for the stairs. His climb felt much longer than it actually was and he could feel Blackstars eyes on him. What does he want to talk about? Will you go? Deaths mind continued to pester him. When he reached the top of the stairs he looked down over his shoulder at the blue haired man. His heart was beating strangely, erratically even. He couldn't help but form another blush. He took a deep breath and walked into the room to greet his husband.

2 hearts bonded together by love. Led astray by lust they continue to fight to stay together. Blackstar's feelings are sudden. Deaths feelings are lustful. He shook his head and dispelled those evil thoughts but they kept returning dirtier and dirtier. He couldn't help but have these fantasies after such a long time and it was understandable. But what would Soul say? How would he interpret it? The three hearts did this dance before and their doing it now. Beating again with speed previously unheard of. Emotions skyrocketing, Hearts hurting, and new things to think of. So is the play the 3 act out. But there's only room for 2 on this stage.


	3. Learning of Love and Lives

As the winds whistles weakly through the forest, upsetting the young reapers hair, Old memories blazed through about the last time he met Blackstar here. He had hurt Soul really bad. Blackstar had been the perfect friend today. He was nice and kind and when they were out together he didn't once flirt with him, so what could he want? The old brick wall looked much shorter than it used to and the city looked just as beautiful from is view. Death sat atop the wall just to rest and let out an almost painful sigh.  
"Why did I come here?" everything was silent for a moment until he heard leaves began to stir and crack. He didn't turn around or even look over when someone joined him on the wall. The man put his hand on Deaths shoulder and Death let out an audible gulp.  
"Hey D."  
"Hey..."  
"We kinda need to talk..."  
"I know." It was silent again. Death took this opportunity to look over at Blackstar. They were now looking straight into each others eyes both carrying a heavy blush.  
" I came to clear the air. I don't want to make anymore problems for you and Soul... I've done enough. You're married now but, I can't help but.. steal you from Soul... I gotta say I'm a little attracted to you." Another deadly silence hit and this one stayed that way for quite some time. Death was unsure of what to say. Deep inside, he was slightly disappointed. It wasn't love he had for Blackstar it was merely lust and to sate it he would do anything. Soul popped into his mind. He always had such a wonderful husband, how could he cheat on him? Oh and their daughter! Death was unsure of how to feel. "I'm glad," Blackstar started again. "That you showed up tonight."  
"Yeah... It's not an outrageous request, and actually... I was looking forward... to seeing you..." Blackstar smirked and scooted in closer to Death. He felt as if all eyes were on him. Their friends, the whole town, the moon! Like everyone was waiting for Deaths next words, but he had none. Death closed his eyes for a moment to think but Blackstar had other plans. Death didn't open his eyes when he felt Blackstars not far from his face. When their lips made slight contact he kept them closed still, But the final lunge that made this a kiss was made by Death himself. Blackstars hand was on deaths waist. Deaths hands were rested on his shoulders. The fires of hell themselves were not as fiery as this single kiss. Death and Blackstar actually fell off the wall and landed on their backs in the grass. The kiss was broken for a few second before Death sat up and Blackstar hovered over him pulling him into another passionate kiss.  
Death couldn't fully comprehend what he had done. He cheated on Soul.. What could he do now what could be said? No, it was just a stupid kiss. No matter how hot it really was. They were still in the woods when the clock struck 2AM. Blackstar was on top and they were still making out furiously. He sat Death up for a moment and took his jacket off leaving him in his casual yet formal appearance. Death was more concerned about getting his shirt dirty.  
"Blackstar, don't just throw that anywhere."  
"Sorry sorry. I'll put it on the wall. So I don't have to do it again hand me your shirt too." Death cupped Blackstars face in his hands and kissed him deeply he broke the kiss and removed his shirt.  
"I think you'll have to do it again anyway, but the wall isn't exactly a far walk, its only over there." Blackstar smirked and traced his finger down his chest and began to unbutton Deaths pants. Reality struck him and he grabbed Blackstars hand, causing him to look up at him confused. "I'm married."  
"I'm sorry," Blackstar started. "Were you married 5 minute ago too?" Death had nothing to say. He was still blushing heavily and Blackstar removed his pants, leaving his boxers. When Blackstar got up to put Deaths clothes on the wall he started to remove his own. A deep inner feeling of guilt ran through Death. Sure this was fun... But what about Soul? What about Ayumi? Death was just sitting on the ground in his boxers, exposed and embarrassed. Blackstar came back and hovered over him again sparking another fiery kiss. All of his guilt seemed to leave.

Death woke up in his bed next to Soul, happy that he had gotten away with it last night. But for how much longer will his secret be safe. Death simply stared at the love of his life for a few more minutes before letting out a sigh. This sigh happened to crack open his husbands eyes.  
"Hey, good morning."  
"Good morning... How are you feeling?"  
"Fine. Hey D, you weren't home when I woke up at midnight. When did you get back ?"  
"Not until 4. I was doing alot of work at the DWMA I was thinking of teaching there until I have to take over for my father. Which remind me I need to talk to him about that."  
"Cool. Where has your dad been any way?"  
"He's been at the DWMA for the few days we've been in town. He should come home tonight, according to Patti, but I'm going to stop by an visit him today."  
"Why didn't you visit him last night when you were at the school?"  
"I forgot." Yes, because when he was rolling on the forest floor with Blackstar it kind of slipped his mind. He misdeeds from last night circulated through his mind again. This urged him to wrap his arms around Soul and wake him up in an amazing way. Soul was a little shocked but eventually caught on. Soul's hand reached into deaths pajama pants and death got nervous. Now he felt like he was cheating on Blackstar. When Soul's hand rubbed his butt rather forcefully Death sat up and yelped in pain.  
"Dammit that hurts!" Soul jerked himself up and kissed his cheek.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, that just really hurt. I wonder.." Death stopped to think for a moment of sighed. The pain was his punishment for what he did last night, although he expected there to be some pain with Blackstars incredible size. Soul was leaving butterfly kisses on his neck.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I had hurt you."  
"You?"  
"Well yeah, I'm your husband."  
"Oh, Yeah I was just, I don't remember you hurting me."  
"It had to be me. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine... I'm going to, check on the baby." Soul felt slightly guilty and slightly suspicious when Kid left. He rolled out of bed and decided that he should get around town more today than he did yesterday.

Maka set a cup of tea down at the table. She had rearranged the apartment since the old days, Soul's old room was now a work room. They laughed at old stories and Soul sighed deeply, tipping of his old Meister.  
"Somethings bothering you Soul. What's wrong?"  
" Can you keep a secret?"  
"Soul what's wrong?"  
"I miss my old home."  
"So you don't like being in town...?"  
"Oh no, i love being home. I miss Dave's Place."  
"Oh, D told us you loved that club. He said you were always there and that moving back would be an adjustment for you."  
"It wasn't just some club...It was a strip club...female dancers."  
"Oh.. Well... Kid never... Knew?"  
"If I had told him he would have been upset.. it was bad enough I was Bisexual and it used to worry him a lot." Maka sighed and felt the sudden urge to hit Soul, seeing as he was never to old to be hit.  
"Well it was just a strip club..."  
"If it was JUSt a strip club Maka I wouldn't be confiding in you..." Maka looked surprised and for a moment everything was quiet.  
"What did you do to D?" Soul exhaled and looked at Maka and licked the inside of his cheek.  
"I met someone..." Maka nearly broke her cup setting it down. " A women... "

Lord Deaths office looked the same and Kid hugged his father and couldn't help but smile widely. His father was overjoyed to have him happy and safe.  
"It's been a long time dad.. You get to meet your granddaughter tonight."  
"I know I'm so excited!"  
"I would have brought her by but Liz and Patti are so excited to be near her."  
"It's fine just fine."  
"Now, on to serious matters... You needed me?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You needed me back, thats why we moved back to Death city." Lord Death cocked his head to the side and his son grew wide eyed.  
"Son, it's always wonderful to have you here... but I was fine with you gone living your life as you saw fit..." He grew angry and his father looked over at his mirror, a student was calling. Kid looked at the ground with his mouth agape, trying to hide his surprise from his father. His father sighed.  
"Son, I have to take this."  
" I'll see you tonight anyway..." Death left with more questions than answers. A lie had brought him back to this place and and a series of lie was keeping him here. That night that Blackstar had came to see them... was it a plan from the beginning? Death intended to find out. With new things blocking his mind and new ideas to consider, he decided nothing would make sense until he confronted Blackstar...and say what? This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

* * *

Okay so I revealed a lot in this chapter. I'm trying to write a good story, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that. I'm tired of keeping what little fan Base I have waiting. On a cool note. I got epic keyboard stickers that are shaped like a heart, But typing with them makes it feel like I'm learning to type all over again because their distracting. These are the kind of things I tell you guys, you know... because I love you all so much.


	4. Live and let Lie

Death walked with a certain anger about him. The gods themselves not tough enough to mess with him. He gambled with his family life over a lie and he couldn't help but feel the sting of betrayal. Blackstar was the only thing on his mind, as he had been for a few days, but this was different. It was a sight to see him walk down the streets of Death City in such a state of anger. The day was nice and sunny although that made very little difference with the kind of mood Death was in. The world was dark and grey in his eyes today, making him stare distastefully at the passerby's and nearly tear up in the eyes of couples. Why couldn't he had been faithful. Kid stared at eh various store and thought of doing something to ease his guilt, although nothing would make it okay. Maybe just a small gift could clear his mind for a moment.

He made it back to Gallows Manor and upon entering the front door he heard laughing in the other room. He walked around the corner cautiously, to see who was laughing with his husband. When he caught sight of the blue haired man his blood boiled. Blackstar was chatting it up with Soul as if nothing ever happened, bouncing Ayumi on his knee and making funny faces to make her smile. Soul turned around and caught Death. Death was slightly scared by his husbands gaze. He was too scared to face him or even look him in the eye. Soul came over to Death and kissed his cheek, guiding him to the couch to sit beside him, but Death refused to sit and just stood facing, Blackstar, the boy who ruined his family. Blackstar seemed completely at ease which only angered the pale man more. He tried his best to conceal it but Blackstar winked at him, making him feel defenseless.

"Oh hey, D you're home. How's your dad?" Blackstar stopped bouncing the baby, proving that Death was right. Blackstar had lied and set all this up. Death was so angry he could kill him, but he didn't want to call him on it right now. Soul and Blackstar were just starting to get along again. He didn't want to risk Soul's happiness, not even for answers. Death pasted on a fake smile and socialized as normal.  
"Just fine, he sends his regards and he is very excited to meet Ayumi tonight... I also will be teaching at the DWMA starting next week."  
"Thats great!" Blackstar added excitedly. "You'll be a wonderful teacher." Soul smiled widely and took his baby from Blackstar, smelling something amiss.  
"I'll be back. It smells like somebody needs attention." They laughed and death took Soul's place on the couch. Soul disappeared up the stairs slowly but once he fully disappeared, Kid grew angry again.  
"I know what you're thinking." Blackstar guessed.  
"Why... Why would you do this again."  
"People missed you. I missed you."  
"You missed Soul." Blackstar was about to speak but it was caught in his throat. He cleared it and let out a very loud yawn.  
"Yes, I did this for Soul."  
"We're a family now.. Can't you accept that?"  
"Well I can. But you didn't seem to care about that in the woods."  
"Keep your voice down." Blackstar smirked. The pale man put his face in his palm and taps his fingers on his knee with the other hand. He didn't know how to get out of this situation. Did he even want to? A wonderful husband AND a sexy boyfriend on the side. He loved it but he loved Soul more... or did he. Kid stopped. Breathing, thinking , paying attention. He just stopped. He just seriously put the thought in his head that... he didn't love Soul... Blackstar smirked at his lack of words.  
"This is what's going to happen. We are going to continue to, enjoy each others company. You won't tell Soul I lied to get you here, if you do, I spill the affair. Your family can stay happy and you can be satisfied at the same time. Only a fool would turn this down."  
" I want to live an honest life with my husband." Blackstar nodded sympathetically.  
"Fine," He stood up and smirked. " then let's get it all out in the open now."  
"NO." Death shot up faster than Blackstar did which made the young boy smirk. Death had nothing else but to surrender.. until he could find a better option."What do i have to do?"  
"Just be yourself, I'll do all the work." Blackstar headed out of the front door, but as he was leaving Soul walked downstairs. He witnessed Blackstars triumphant strut away from the house and decided not to bother him and just as Death.  
"What was that about?"  
"He has important things to attend to."  
"Like what?"  
"He's going home to paint all his envelopes black."

.

With Soul asleep, Death sat in the dining hall holding his child and introducing her to his father. They were so excited to meet each other they BOTH cried. Death and his father caught up and shared funny stories followed by the annoying game of 200 questions extended addition. It's not that Death didn't want to answer his fathers questions about being back in town. He just didn't want to accidently reveal anything.  
" She's and angel. How does she like Liz and Patti?"  
"She can't get enough of them. It's been wonderful to have them take care of her. I can focus more on my relationships."  
"Relationships?" Death didn't fully catch what he said until his father repeated it.  
"No relationship. One."  
"Ah, so how is Soul?"  
"He's fine. You would have seen him tonight but he was exhausted. We'll catch up with him during breakfast tomorrow morning."  
"So what's it like to see all your old friends again. Liz, Patti, Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar?" Death blushed at eh mention of Blakcstars name and marveled on teh thought that his father said that name last. It was almost as if he knew but Death knew he knew nothing about it.  
"Fine, I was really excited to see the girl again, they grew up so much and they really like the baby."  
"And Blackstar."  
"It's..."  
"I understand." Death blushed at his father words."He drove you away from home. Practically exiled you. I understand you have mixed feelings about seeing him."  
"You don't know the half of it..." Death made a little laugh in his expense and kissed his daughter on the top of her head. "Ayumi likes him."  
"And that's good enough for you?"  
"I forgave him long ago. Soul has forgiven him now too. I think everything will be okay for a while." the matter being depressing, Lord Death did not want to raise the issue any further on Blackstar.  
"Well I'm off to bed. Make sure you get Ayumi to bed too. She needs her sleep."  
"Yes father. She's going straight to bed." Kid adjusted her so that he could carry he up the stair properly and he let out a yawn.  
"Sounds like you need to get some sleep yourself. You head straight to bed," Lord Death said urging for the baby. "Let grandpa put her to bed." Death nodded and handed him the child. He headed upstairs slowly. He was more sluggish and nearly fell back down the stairs but once he made it up he clung to the wall to keep his balance. He made his way to the room and looked at the sleeping Soul. He was asleep peacefully, his leg spreading to Deaths side of the bed. Death smiled and laughed a tiny bit. Slowly removing his clothes and crawling into bed. He didn't put on any pajamas, he just crawled into bed fully exposed to the world. The weight of Death joining him in bed woke Soul up slightly, but by the time Soul lifted his upper body Death was already asleep. Soul leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight D." Soul waited for a response and was not prepared for what he received. Soul stared at the man he loved and nearly drew tear as his love spoke in a tire raspy voice.

"Black...Star..."

* * *

It took a while to get out, sorry. I just started college and all and it's hard because I'l fresh out of high school. PS I hope you caught the crappy joke with the envelopes.


	5. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

OKAY. People I am really sorry for not updating. College is annoying and I am hitting my finals and I feel like I'm totally screw so I won't be posting for a little bit longer but trust me the next chapter is on the way. I would not treat you guys that way.


	6. Blackstars Plan

"So, this is how it ends." She said in a maniacal voice, ending it with a cackle that only a witch could produce. "You've been a stupid little boy. Just stupid." The boy was silent. His eyes switched from her to his bare feet. She turned her back to him. And , shook her head, clicking her tongue in amazement. " men are always thinking with something else. Aren't they. Well, Its been fun Soul. I can't say it was all bad." Her heels began to clack on the little pieces of concrete that still existed in the pathway and the various puddles that replaced most of it. The boy, whose tears were hidden by the camouflage of rain, spoke suddenly to stop her.  
"I won't make the same mistake twice..." She looked back at him over her shoulder, and in annoyance exhaled. "If I see you in death city again... I'll kill you Lamia. I wouldn't bat an eyelash.." Her walk continued. Her raven hair concealing her face. Soul stood there, a broken man. His heart, first stolen then murdered by a dark haired hellcat that was saved from certain death.

Soul awoke from his dream in a slight panic, turning over to look at his husband and sigh. He dreamed of the last time love had spurned him and the last time he was thought he was in love. He reached his hand to wake his love but quickly brought it back. He thought back to how his love said that name last night. That name that he slowly began to hate again. Soul forced himself out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. Before leaving, he glanced back at his love, still sound asleep.

Soul left the room and glanced down both ends of the hallway, He groaned and put his hand on his bare stomach, wearing only pajama pants. Soul made his small journey down the steps and through to the kitchen. It was very beautiful and reminded him of their old apartment. He nearly forgot why he came in when he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly top greet his father in law.  
"Oh, Hello Lord death."  
"Hello Soul, settling in okay?"  
"Just fine, Thank you. Has Kid been acting weird to you? Since you asked us to come down here he's been acting strange."  
"That's odd.."  
"What?"  
"Kid asked that too... I never asked him to arrive in Death City." Soul paused. He felt his heart break and his mind rage all over again. It wasn't just because of the lie that brought him back home, but that D didn't even tell him. Soul thought back to the way D mumbled Blackstar's name.  
"I have to check something."

Soul slammed the bedroom door when he entered, waking his love in the process. D rose his head lazily to see Soul enraged. D panicked. Had he done something to displease Blackstar already? Death tried to fake like he was innocent.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why didn't you tell me... I though you love me." Those words took the form of a dagger in Deaths heart as he sprung out of bed and hugged Soul. Soul hugged back and smiled a bit. "Why can't he leave us alone..."  
"Shhh everything will be alright... now that you know... and you forgive me... we can get this behind us... You forgive me right?" Soul looked into those yellow eyes and smiled.  
"Of course." Death hugged him tighter.  
"It's not you're fault... but why didn't you tell me sooner.."  
"I thought you'd be upset... and hate me... I didn't mean to... it just happened. I'd never do anything to hurt you and Ayumi." Something clicked in Souls brain. They were talking about 2 different things. Soul was talking about the lie that made them move home... But what was his love talking about.  
"Yeah... just... calmly tell me what happen." Soul said setting the trap.

"YOU BASTARD" Erupted from upstairs accompanied by Soul stomping down the stairs with their daughter in hand. Kid ran after him, tears streaming from his face. Soul made it to the door and turned around to see the sniveling man he fell in love with. "How could you do this to us? To Our Daughter!"  
"I Know I know. I'm sorry please Soul. People make mistakes."  
" I know I did." Soul opened the front door, earning more crying protests from Death. Liz and Patti appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"SOUL PLEASE." Soul was halfway down the walkway. He spoke without turning back.  
"I hope it was worth it." Soul continued to walk, leaving the pale man on the ground in his own tears. He didn't want to go after Soul... He didn't deserve him. Patti and Liz rushed to either side of him and helped him up.  
"Death?" Liz asked "Are you going to be alright? What happened?"

"He's leaving me..."

Maka held the baby, as she played with Maka's pigtails and giggled. Soul did nothing but pace back in forth in Maka's apartment. Maka sighed and simply waited for Soul to say something. Every time he tried to speak it got stuck. It hurt too badly to think of how he could just do that to him.  
"What do I do?" Soul finally spoke. "I can't just move away, I can't raise my baby girl by myself."  
"Then talk to Death."  
"After What He Did to Us!" Maka slammed one hand on the table and stood up as dramatically as she could while holding the baby.  
"You Did it to Him too Soul!" Soul just simply stopped. He softened and took in a deep breath, puffing his cheeks and letting out a big breath.  
"Maka... I.. did... I did. Maybe I deserved this.." Soul leaned against the wall and held in his breath yet again. He was filled with so many emotions he didn't know what to feel.  
"He's still your husband..." Maka continued "And you owe him AND Ayumi... to try and make this work.. It sound like there's only one thing in this that has to go... Blackstar."

Liz brought a cup of tea to the shaken young shinigami. He declined at first but after a few minutes passed he took one sip. Liz rubbed his back and just listened to him sob.  
"Death..." She spoke up, "I think you should try and talk to him.  
"I'm human garbage. I don't deserve a man like Soul. He's better off without me."  
"What about Ayumi." Death grew wide eyed. "The moment you adopted her this wasn't just about you and Soul anymore. Try to work this out... Soul will listen."  
"Or I'll just sound like a bigger monster... dragging our child in the mix." There was a knock at the door. Liz jumped at the chance to answer it. She opened the door, fully expecting to see Soul have a change of heart. Her face had too many emotions to display, when she saw Blackstar.

Maka, Ayumi and Soul walked back to Gallows Manor together. Soul was going to admit his secret affair and forgive Death's. When Soul arrived he rung the doorbell once. It opened very narrowly only to reveal Liz's face, which became overjoyed at Soul's sight.  
"YOU CAME BACK TO HIM." Soul nodded.  
"I may have," He looked over at Maka. "over reacted. I need to speak to kid..."  
"Oh... You don't want to come in." A dish broke in the background and Soul forced his way into the door and into the foyer. He ran across into the dining hall and just simply stood there. Mouth agape, Soul couldn't even move. Blackstar was leaning casually against the dining room table and right beside him was the tear damaged Death.  
"Blackstar." Soul said with great distain.  
"Hey." Blackstar smiled evilly and looked over at Death, who was still holding in tears.  
"You came back?" Death asked as excited as he could sound.  
"Of course..." Death cracked a smile. "Why is HE here?"  
"I was seeing If your husband wanted another roll in the hay." Soul approached quickly. Maka lunged for him inly to be pulled back by Patti.  
"Let them handle this!" Soul was inches from Blackstars face. Death simply looked at both men. They were focused and had so much hatred in their eyes. A whirlwind of emotions were about in the room.  
"It's funny," Blackstar started. "years ago I wanted you this close to me, only pushing you farther away. Now You're here... But I don't even want you anymore. I will get what I want soon when the Omness passes over anyway."  
"Shut up."Soul looked over at Death who was still puffy from the crying. "We're leaving this place... Stay out of Our lives." Blackstar smirked and left the Manor without complaints. As He exited Lord Death entered. Lord Death saw everyone and cocked his head to the left in confusing.  
"Did I miss something cool?"  
"Nothing at all Father... Oh Soul I'm so sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize.. It's alright now."  
"What's the Omness?" Maka finally asked out loud.  
"Where did you all hear about the Omness?" Lord Death asked.  
"What is it Father?"  
"The Omness is an all powerful being. She passes over the sky every few thousand years... She grants one wish to someone who has the desire to see their wish come to fruition."  
"Cool." Soul Said simply.  
"Not cool," Maka noted "Blackstar might go to the Omness!"  
"For what?" Liz said joining in.  
"Only his Ex roommate with know."

It was a small and quiet looking house. It made sense that Tsubaki moved here. Maka, Soul and Death knocked on the door. Tsubaki answered, delighted to see them.  
"It's nice for you to visit. Would you like to come in?" They talked for a little while and caught up before prying her for information. Maka was actually the first one to bring up what Blackstar had said. Tsubaki sighed heavily.  
"Tsubaki" Maka put her hand on her shoulder. Tsubaki shook her head.  
"I knew this day would come... 3 years ago. Blackstar was still determined to get Soul back. He talked crazy for years about a being so powerful that it could make your wish come true, but only if you truly believed in it... If you value life as it is... Stop him... In 3 days... at the top of a mountain in Napal... The omness will grant his wish... That back in the school... He and Soul dated instead of You and Soul." She looked into Deaths eyes. Soul and Death looked at each other. In 3 days, they would run the risk of never even experiencing life together. If Blackstar got there first... and made his wish... Ayumi would never have been adopted.. the years they spent together meant nothing... in fact... they wouldn't even remember... any of it.


	7. Where The Future Takes Us

Snow violently hit Soul's cheek as he and Death dug the pick axe into the unforgiving stone terrain. It was going to be dark soon and then the Omness would appear. Death's body was feeling weak. The cold was getting to him as the snow left him more and more love bites. When they reached a remotely part of flat land, Soul rested for a moment and pulled Death close to him. It was incredibly difficult to breath, so Death clung to Soul for dear life.  
"Try to hang in there! We have to stop Blackstar, D."  
"My lungs feel like they've collapsed."  
"You'll live! We have to reach this mountains peak before nightfall." Death felt secure in his loves arms. He wanted to cry but didn't want to risk the frozen tears destroying his face.  
"Soul, What if we don't stop him in time?" He let the snow flurry around them for a moment before he started to breath again. He rubbed his hands together and kissed Deaths cheek.  
"I don't know. We'd have never dated at all."  
"None of this would be remembered.." They were silent for another moment. Until Death buried himself in Souls neck.  
"Promise me... You'll do whatever it takes to stop Blackstar. Whatever it takes."

Night was fast approaching and the men had reached the peak nearly. On the large snowy clearing lay and abandoned monastery. The crumbling walls and fallen columns lay forgotten in the frozen tears of nature. They took refuge inside and huddled together for warmth, admiring the lovely art work and architecture. The walls were a beautiful kind of stone and slightly jagged with a few depictions of the heavenly light that they had come to seek the aid of. The floors were smooth and made of marble and depicted a picture of a Devine stabbing a sword through the devil onto a large bloody rock while a woman looked down on them. Above the women was a heavenly light. Below the entire thing was title ' Devine Intervention' and a small signature that neither man could make out. Soul closed his eyes and took in a big breath of the cool air. It was a gorgeous picture and actually made Death smile. he cracked his lip open just trying to convey emotion about the picture.  
"It's nice." Death said looking to his love.  
"It's very nice. I wish I could take a picture of it. Do you think there is anyone here?"  
"Doubt It. What religion used to frequent here?"  
"Based on the floor picture, the people who worshiped the Omness. I don't know what to think of the rest of this." Soul looked at his watch and hugged Death tightly, trying to be warm.  
"What is it?"  
"It's almost time. Aurora Borealis should be going on and soon the Omness will come. We need to get back out there." Soul groaned when he let go of D. Longing for this to just be over. A lot was on the line, too much for Soul to give up now.

Soul and Death went at the mountain again. Their noses, toes and fingers so frozen they could barely feel them. Under the extreme cold, Soul plowed his pickaxe into the mountain side only for it to shatter into sharp and hazardous bits. Going down, one cute the side of Souls face. He quickly transformed his arm and plowed his own blade into the mountain side. HE took a deep breath, the cold air cutting his lungs, and he continued. Death kept a close eye on his love, making sure he didn't fall. Death was slightly scared, knowing that having his loves cheek cut open and exposed to the cold could get him ill. They continued climbing and all the while not knowing the eyes that were on them.

When they reached another flat enough area, they could see the peak clearly. It was right in front of them, the sky brimming with the lights of the heavens and the glow of nature was so beautiful to see in person, no picture could do it justice. Death kissed soul sweetly, trying to not make it so that they'd stick together. Despite the freezing cold, it was the hottest kiss Soul ever experience. He hugged Death.  
"We did it... We can be alright." Death said. Soul simply nodded. He tried to show his excitement but couldn't. Where was Blackstar? Death continued to climb while Soul stayed there and kept an eye on him. A heavenly light disrupted the beautiful natural display as a face of pure beauty began to form. It was taking a while for it to form, enough for death to make it to the very peak. He reached up, unable to contain his excitement. The Omness was almost here. Death paused for a moment, hearing a sound unfamiliar to him amongst the loud flurries of the snow. He looked down to see his love on the ground with a boot planted firmly in his back, keeping his sensitive face pinned to the snow. Soul felt the painful stings of the ice and cursed the Blue haired man that stood on him. Death glared at him.  
"Blackstar!"  
"Just let me use the Omness D. No one will get hurt." He put more force on Soul, the cold causing it to hurt worse and Soul yelping in pain.  
" He Doesn't love you!"  
"Not now he doesn't. That's what I'm going to change. You see? This tragic chain of event was set in motion BECAUSE he didn't love me. We can change that. None of this would ever happen... if you just let me use the Omness!" Death let a few tears slide and burn his face. The face in the sky was more evident now but still not fully there. Soul panicked and jerked up, causing Blackstar to lose his balance and fall in the snow beside him. Soul jumped up and tried to pin Blackstar down but he jumped up just as fast as Soul. With the cold, they couldn't fight well, but he just needed to keep him at bay long enough for the Omness to arrive completely. Blackstar grabbed Soul and pushed him onto a very large rock. He grabbed Blackstar's coat and pinned him against the rock, switching places with him.  
"Soul!"  
"I'll be fine D! Make the wish." Soul shouted up to his love. He looked back down at Blackstar who was doing a weak attempt at laughing. Soul planted his hand firmly on Blackstar's chest to keep him pinned.  
"What then? Huh? Are you going to wish I'm gone? Are you going to wish for something back? What is it that you came here to do? No matter what you do... I'm going to get what I want."  
"Shut up!"  
"Soul... You don't even understand what you came here to do." Soul felt the memories of a time long gone come back. The anger and hatred he felt for Blackstar all returned and Soul just let his mind go. His tears rolled as his hand transformed into the binding force that delivered Devine Intervention. The thin beads and trailed of blood covered the blade and rolled down the rock. Soul loosened his grip and felt the painful sting of more tears on his face as Blackstar lifted his hand to Soul's cheek. Blackstar gave Soul a quick dying peck before he laughed. Another thin bead of blood dripped from the edge of Blackstar's mouth.  
"Soul... I guess this is it... I don't know what I can say to you..." Blackstar stared into Soul's eyes. He took in the mountain air one last time before drifting away, leaving his eyes open. His body looking into his murderers teary eyes. Souls face was frozen and abused with tears. Above him on a rock, his love looked down at this scene and couldn't shed a single tear. The frozen winds left the blood in place and Soul saw it only fit to kiss him again. He closed his eyes and them used his fingers to close Blackstar's.  
"I didn't give him a chance. That started all of this..." The snow made it hard for Death to see him, although he was only a few feet below him. He saw enough to know what Soul had done. Blackstar was dead. Death thought for a moment about what had transpired over all these years. Suddenly, the Omness took full form. Filling the sky with a magnificent light, the winds seemed to blow harder. Death closed his eyes and raised his arms into the air, leaving himself to the mercy of the world. With the entire world watching. 2 hearts beating together and one lying cold, Death fell to his knees and sobbed. The colors of the frozen sky surrounding the celestial being. He finally shed a tear. They stung his face mercilessly as he yelled to the heavens above.

" I wish..."

* * *

Finally I updated. The last chapter will be posted very soon. Based on feedback I may or may not do another sequel


	8. Dawn of a New Day

"Kid I don't know whats gotten into you but your being really different today!" Patti yelled excitedly. Liz walked with them back to Gallows Manor silently, Licking at her cone. Kid closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sounds of nature. Kid tried recklessly to turn the streets corner with his eyes closed and knocked foreheads with someone. He curled up a bit and put his hand on his brow. A little angry, he looked up with an expression that displayed that. Once both men had caught sight of one another, a faint blush over came both of them that neither could see. "Oh hey Soul!" Patti greeted eagerly. Soul gazed only drifted to her for a second before returning focus to Kid.

"Soul, what a nice surprise." "Likewise. I was actually just going over to see you." A comment that made Kids heart pound. "I needed to talk with you." Another remark making him tense. Kid felt 2 hands on his shoulder, one Liz, the other Patti.

"We're heading home. We'll let you guys talk. Come on Patti." Kid and Soul stood there looking at each other for a while. Soul began to walk past Kid and motion his head slightly gesturing him to follow. Kid obliged with a blank expression. The scenery didn't matter anymore, All of Kids focus was on Soul.  
"What happened?" Soul asked.  
"With the Omness?" Soul nodded.  
"This is the day after Lamia broke my heart. We're teenagers again."  
"You killed Blackstar. We broke each others hearts. We're going to the time when our relationship was most pure, before it was public." Soul kissed kid on the cheek. The pale boy blushed and looked up to the sky.  
"How come I remember everything?"  
"I wanted us to remember. No making the same mistakes, No secrets. And in a couple years we can have our daughter again." Soul smiled but broke it with a sigh.  
"There's still Blackstar to deal with."  
"We'll handle that better this time. And if not, we'll just end up back at the Omness in a few years."  
"If today is... hmmm.."  
"What?"  
"I haven't kissed you yet have I?" Kid blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.  
"What? Are you talking about?"  
"I kissed you tomorrow in from of everyone. In the hall. That's how every one found out."  
"Oh yeah... are you going to do it again?"  
"Well it may not look like it but I was 21 once," He laughed. "That kiss is going to be MUCH better. I've been doing it for a while you know."  
"I wonder what the future will bring us..." Kid thought aloud.  
"In a couple years we get a baby girl."  
"That's not what I mean!." Soul laughed and closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze that he didn't notice before. How easy the small things slip away from us.  
"So... You love me?"  
"Only you."

Kid was in his room at the mansion with Soul sitting on the bed behind him. Kid was looking at himself in the mirror, admiring his old body. He kind of missed the gentle laugh of their daughter but she wasn't even born yet. Soul groaned.  
"Hey."  
"Yeah?"  
"We, if we had stayed on the normal time line, would have run away to Canada in a few days."  
"So?"  
"Before that, you asked if we could take our relationship further..."  
"Oh my god you remember that?"  
"Yes, It was the same day that Blackstar pissed me off. Why not, we were married for 4 years."  
"We're kids."  
"So what? Age is a number." Kid looked over at Soul and winked. A bit out a character for the symmetry freak but he had grown a lot in the now nonexistent years. "What about school tomorrow? What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to go to Lord Death and ask to have all information pertaining to the Omness to be thrown into the banned book section, Turn Blackstar down flat and make a wonderful scene in the school hallway."  
"Should I be concerned?"  
"You know me babe."

Soul had talked with Lord death with Kid standing beside him. As they went through the whole story Lord Death sniffled as if he shed a tear. They went through the good times and the hardships and all information pertaining to the celestial power was locked away immediately. Kid was standing in the bustling hallway with his friends, Soul wasn't there. I wasn't until Killick wheeled in a rolling chair that Soul was standing on that Kid actually felt his face get hot. He urged for Kid to get closer. He pulled the pale boy onto the chair and kissed his cheek, sparking major gossip amoungst all the people.  
"Everyone, I love this man."  
"Oh no not now.."  
"Quiet Kid. He's my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier." He kissed Kids lips against but kid back away a little, embarrassed by Soul's display. "Blackstar I will never love you like I love Kid, I said no so back off." Everyone looked at Blackstar who was VERY confused and envious. "Now, I'm going to walk my boyfriend to class," Soul hopped off the chair and helped kid down. "Good day." As they started to walk off hand in hand everyone was talking about what the hell just happened. Kid leaned on his loves shoulder and whispered to him.  
"I hate you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
